


Strangers on A Train

by WaitingForArthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Kissing, M/M, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForArthur/pseuds/WaitingForArthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur hates being around people during commutes; whether it's walking the streets or sitting on a train for three hours, he would just rather not deal with human beings...at all.  On one particular train journey to discuss weapons technology with a business in Ealdor, Arthur meets Merlin, a clumsy young man, who may just be the one to turn Arthur's world around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers on A Train

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for BBC Merlin Fest week 2 day 7 special round: Collaboration
> 
> It is dedicated to my partner, Sabrina a.k.a. knight-gwaine, who did artwork for the story!
> 
> Go Team Arthur!!!

Arthur hated these business trips.  It wasn’t the end destination he hated, it was the commute.  Whether the business meeting was right in the city and all Arthur had to do was take a bus, a tube ride, or walk, or if it was a three hour commute on the fast train; he just really didn’t like being around people. They irritated him.

Unfortunately for him, he was stuck on a five hour Euro train commute and he couldn’t get first class… _it would be completely booked._

 

Arthur adjusted his grip on his suitcase and squared out his shoulders as he braced himself for standard seating.  He glanced down at his ticket…

_Coach 5 seat 58…god I hope there’s no children…or smelly people…or annoying people._

He carefully walked down the aisle of the train, glancing up at the numbers above the seats.

_Is this a window seat? I really hope it’s a window seat.  If it is, whoever is next to me better not take it._

A child ran down the aisle, screaming at the top of its lungs.  Arthur stepped to the side to let the child pass without touching him.

_Ugh, if the parents of that child don’t calm them down, I will._

Arthur continued his search for his seat.  It wasn’t much longer until he arrived at the back of the carriage.  He had a window seat, _thank god_ , but no one was seated next to him yet.

_Maybe I’ll be lucky and no one has booked this seat…_

He gently shook out of his coat and folded it carefully, storing it on the rack above.  As no one was around him yet, he took the time to sift through his papers, deciding on which speech to edit and practice first.  He decided on the speech about new technology for the military weapons.  _A soothing topic, then if I get bored I can imagine using these weapons on the people on this train._

Arthur chuckled to himself and settled into his seat.  A woman sat across from him.  She seemed normal in her charcoal colored pencil skirt and white blouse.  Her hair done up in a tight bun and glasses perched on her nose.  She wouldn’t cause a problem.  A man in his forties sat next to her.  He seemed alright too, though he was dressed more casual, he had his earphones in and a book in hand.  Arthur was beginning to feel better about this trip.  For one, the child was not in fact in this carriage, but was an uncontrollable little monster who had escaped the clutches of its mother.  As the departing time drew closer and no one sat next to him, he actually thought it would be an enjoyable trip. 

He had just sat back in his seat, his headphones in, and immersed in the science of GPS enhanced Sharpshooter rifles when there was a clatter at the front of the carriage.

“Sorry…oh boy, I’m so—here ma’am let me get that--Oh, is that Versace? It’s a very nice handbag…”

Arthur glanced up from his speech.  His heart dropped, as did his good mood.  With a quick glance around the carriage, he realized that the seat next to him was the only one open and that this clumsy oaf was most likely seated next to him.

As it turns out, he was right.

“Hey, thanks for saving my seat,” the clumsy oaf said.  His black hair stuck up at odd angles and curled behind his abnormally large ears.  He had a goofy grin and his blue eyes were lit with amusement at his attempt to make conversation.

The two passengers across from Arthur gave little notice to the boy.  Arthur rolled his eyes and went back to his papers.

“Alright then…um, excuse me I’m just gunna put my bag up here.” The boy reached over Arthur and with little grace, crammed his backpack next to Arthur’s coat, messing up the neat folding in the process.

Arthur made a _tsk_ ing sound and stood up to fix his jacket, “Really? You couldn’t have been more careful? There are other people’s belongings up here which includes a very expensive Burberry coat.” Arthur gazed at the boy from head to toe, taking in his tattered jeans and tennis shoes and black leather jacket, “A coat which I’m sure costs more than your entire outfit.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” was all the boy said.  The sparkle in his eye was gone and a frown replaced his grin.  He quickly sat down after Arthur had fixed his coat. The boy sat quietly with his hands folded in his lap and he was biting the inside of his cheek as he looked around the carriage.

Arthur huffed and straightened out his papers, returning to the more important matters.

 

The first half hour of the train ride went smoothly.  No one played their music loudly, no one was talking above a whisper, and no one bothered him.

Of course, all good things must come to an end.

As soon as Arthur set down his speech to relax and gaze out at the rolling countryside, the boy next to him stood up and reached for his bag.  Arthur closed his eyes and stifled a groan.  As long as he didn’t take his bag down and mess up his coat…

He grimaced as one of the straps from the boy’s bag hit him across the face.

“Sorry,” he whispered.  Arthur opened his eyes and glanced at the boy.  He had a sudden urge to knock him upside the head when he saw that the boy’s lips were curled in a small smile.  He watched as the boy pulled out a wallet, set his bag on the seat, and left through the back door of the carriage.

_Great, now he’s going to get food and make a mess everywhere. At least I’ll have peace and quiet for a little longer._

Five minutes later, Arthur was jostled out of his silent reverie. He looked next to him and glared at the boy who had a cup of coffee, a can of Coke, a pain au chocolat, a breakfast sandwich, and a multiple candy bars.

At this point, Arthur should’ve known exactly what was going to happen, but he had put too much faith in the boy.

The boy’s coffee lid popped off and he spilled half of the boiling contents onto Arthur, staining his white pressed shirt and ruining his favorite tie.

“You blithering _idiot_!”

“Oh my…I’m—I can’t even apologize enough. Did it burn you? Oh my god, I’m such a clutz. I really am sor—“

“Don’t. Even. Say. It.” Arthur held his finger up to silence the boy.  Without another word, he slipped past the kid and stalked off to the bathroom where he spent ten minutes trying desperately to get the coffee stains out.  He scrubbed so hard, he thought he might put a hole through his shirt.

There was a soft knock at the door, “Occupied.” He growled.

He heard someone clear their throat, “Um…it’s me.”

Arthur didn’t need to ask who ‘it’s me’ is. “What?” He asked rudely.

“I have something that might help…with your shirt I mean.”

Arthur sighed and yanked the door open, “What is it? Do you have another clean shirt with you? Or a luxury tie with sentimental value?”

The dark haired boy flinched away from Arthur’s words and held out a bottle of club soda, “I heard that club soda works sometimes. I’m not sure how well but…here.” He thrust the bottle into Arthur’s hands.  Without another word he turned and went back to his seat.

Arthur was dumbstruck for a moment, but shook his head and decided to give it a try.  How much more damage could it do?

To Arthur’s dismay, the club soda actually worked to a degree.  At least the stain wasn’t as visible and could be fixed when he returned home.  He returned to his seat to find the young man guiltily sipping a new cup of coffee and munching on his breakfast sandwich.  One of his candy bars was placed on Arthur’s seat.

Arthur took the candy bar in hand and sat down.  He glanced from the boy to the candy, raising his eyebrow, “What’s this?”

The boy swallowed his bite of sandwich, “A peace offering?”

“A peace offering.”

“Yeah, if you don’t like Mars Bars, I have other ones too like Lion Bar, Snickers, Milky Way…”

Arthur cut him off with a wave of his hand, “Mars Bar is fine. Thank you.” He said.  Okay, so maybe the kid really was sorry. “This doesn’t excuse your clumsiness though.”

He grimaced, “I know. I really am sorry. My mum always wondered how I’ve made it this far without breaking a bone.” He flashed a smile at Arthur.  He slipped his coffee between his knees and held a hand out, “The name’s Merlin, Merlin Emrys.”

Arthur looked at _Merlin’s_ hand with disgust, but took it anyway, “Arthur Pendragon.”

Merlin’s eyes opened a little wider, “Arthur Pendragon, as in Pendragon Corporation?”

“Yes, how is it you know about us?” _No doubt he’s an illegal weapons dealer._

“My father was in the military.  He was killed in action three months ago.”

  1. “I’m sorry to hear of your loss.” _Great, now I’ll have to listen to his sob story._



“Thanks…that’s where I’m going now. Back home for his funeral.”

Arthur nodded, acknowledging that he was listening, but he refused to look at Merlin.  Partly because he really didn’t care and mainly because he was afraid of this man’s ability to make the most convincing puppy eyes.

They sat silently for a while and Arthur was glad, he really didn’t want to know the life story of this one man who he’d never see again.

The train came up to its first stop and the man in the casual dress and headphones stood up, collected his things and got off; as did about ten other people.  It was now eerily quiet in their carriage.

Arthur felt, rather than heard the movement next to him.  He was sure Merlin didn’t mean to, but he elbowed him as he took his leather jacket off, revealing a red Henley underneath.

“So…are you going somewhere for work?”

It took Arthur a moment to realize he was being spoken to.  He looked over at Merlin who had a small smile of curiosity on his face. “Yes.”

“Is it a big secret meeting?”

“Yes.”

“Is that why you’re not talking about it?”

Arthur glared at him, “Do you always ask this many questions?” Arthur asked.  This was the type of behavior one would expect from a child, not someone in their twenties, as Arthur assumed that this was approximately the age of the man annoying him.

Merlin shrugged, “Just trying to make small talk. I’ve got a while left on this train.  I get bored easily. Plus, it’s always cool to learn about other people and how their life differs from yours.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed his paperwork off the table.  Maybe if he actually did something this kid would ignore him.

As the train continued its journey, Merlin was quiet and Arthur was happy.  By the time they reached the next station two hours later everything had been silent.  Everyone else on the train had gotten off at this stop.  Only he and Merlin sat in the carriage now.  He prayed he would know to keep quiet.

“Looks like it’s just you and me then, huh?”

Arthur slammed his paper work down, “Do you _ever_ shut up?” Merlin jumped at the sudden outburst.  Arthur watched as the kid’s wide eyes of surprise squinted into slits.

“Do you ever think about how much of a _prat_ you are to everyone?”

Arthur’s mouth dropped, “Only to those who annoy me!”

“So then the entire population of Earth! I was only trying to be nice after spilling coffee on you, which by the way was a complete accident, but no, you assume I’m out to make your life miserable! There is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with trying to be nice to people, and if you’d get your head out of your platinum rimmed arse, maybe you would see that!”  Merlin grabbed his bag and coat and moved to the other side of the aisle.  He curled up against the window and stared out at the rolling hills.

Was it nerves? Was it Arthur’s brain telling him that maybe he was being too mean to Merlin? He wasn’t sure, but the weird feeling of amusement bubbled in his chest and before he could control it, Arthur was laughing to the point of tears.

Merlin snapped his head around at Arthur, “What? What’s so funny?”

Arthur waved his hand and leaned forward, “ _Platinum rimmed arse?_ ”  The giggles, _actual giggles,_ just kept coming.

Merlin chuckled a little too, but pulled a straight face right away, “Yeah…it—it was the only—would you stop laughing? It wasn’t that funny!”

Despite Merlin attempts to shut him up, Arthur continued to laugh.  He hadn’t laughed like this in ages.  Never has he let his guard down in front of strangers.  Morgana was the only person he could laugh freely with, but this man, this _stranger_ who he just met had him in tears because of one completely ridiculous insult.

Arthur had finally gotten control of himself, enough to see that Merlin was staring at him like he grew three heads.” Sorry…just—woo, I haven’t laughed like that in forever. Thank you,” he said, wiping a tear away.

“Uh…you’re welcome?”

Crap, now all Arthur could feel was guilt.  He truly was a prat to this man.  He was only trying to fix the coffee problem.  He had to admit; anyone else would just do the apologizing and leave it at that.  They certainly wouldn’t offer them candy or buy club soda to help clean it up. “Look, I’m sorry for being such an—“

“—clotpole—“

“—yes, wait…what?”

Merlin shrugged, “Continue, I can’t wait to hear this apology.”

Arthur sighed, “It was very rude of me to ignore your attempts to apologize and make it up to me and your attempts to just make simple small talk. Do you accept my apology?”

Merlin pursed his lips and tilted his head…which of course was not at all adorable. _Dammit Arthur, what the_ hell _is wrong with you?_

“Depends, can I talk to you?”

Arthur pretended to be thinking really hard, “Of course,” he swept his hand over the seat in front of him, “There’s plenty of space over here.”

Merlin smiled and grabbed his stuff.  He threw it into the seat next to him and made himself comfortable. “So.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t have anything to say now?”

“Well…no…um,” he searched the carriage for something to talk about. “You really like the weapons industry?”

“Sure, it’s good money and an interesting business,” Arthur said with a shrug.

“Even though the weapons you manufacture kill people?”

_Oh no, was this kid one of those protester types?_

“I try not to think about what they do, but rather how they help.   Actually, we have been creating technology that will produce minimal damage.  Of course, it is all up to the people who use it.”

Merlin leaned forward in his seat, looking excited, “Thank you, for being the only person who I have talked to in this business who thinks it’s the man that kills, not the machine.”

“Well, glad I won’t be on your hit list now,” Arthur said.  He watched as Merlin leaned back in his seat, looking thoughtfully out the window.  He knew he was probably thinking about his father. “I’m truly sorry for your loss, Merlin.”

Merlin slowly rolled his head over to look at Arthur, “Thanks.” His lips twitched in a smile.

“So you’re from the city or…”

“No, one of the outlying villages, Ealdor.”

Arthur nodded in recognition, “I’ve heard of Ealdor, it’s nice?”

“It’s beautiful! The best place to see a sunset, which will be perfect for this weekend.  Besides my father’s funeral, my best friend, Will, is getting married.”

“Huh, eventful week.”

“Yeah, only…”

“What?”

“I don’t know how to dance…and Will is _insistent_ that I dance.”

Arthur watched as Merlin huffed and looked out the window again.  _Should I do it?_

He stood up abruptly and took a step towards Merlin, his hand out to him, “Take my hand.”

“Wh—“

“You said you don’t know how to dance. I know some basic ballroom that I can teach you.”

“But—“

“ _Mer_ lin, just take my hand. I’m trying to make up for being such a _clotpole_.”

Merlin smiled and took Arthur’s hand.  He stood in front of Arthur, the amount of awkwardness could not have been suppressed. Sure, Arthur fancied men, but he had never danced with someone of the opposite gender before.  He was always told to keep his preferences to himself if he ever wanted to succeed in life.  Uther’s lovely words, not his.

“Now, I’ll pretend to be the girl.  You put your right hand here,” He placed Merlin’s hands in the middle of his back.  His touch burned through Arthur’s shirt. “And your left hand is cupped like this so the girl can rest her hand in yours.” He adjusted Merlin’s hand so it was being held up in the air properly.  Then he made the mistake of looking Merlin directly in the eyes. 

Merlin watched him with awe, his blue eyes shining with amusement.  Arthur gulped and acted as the girl; putting his left hand on Merlin’s shoulder blade and his right in Merlin’s hand. “Now, you don’t want to raise your hand too far above her shoulder height, or else it could be uncomfortable. Got it?”

Merlin nodded, his body fixed with concentration, “Um… what if two guys dance together like this?”

Arthur tilted his head in thought, “I guess it depends on preference, who wants to lead and who wants to follow.  The reason your hand is in the middle of my back and the other is cupping my hand is so you can guide me into turns.” Merlin nodded again.

“Now, do you think it’ll be ballroom slow dancing or the swaying in place dancing?”

“Hm, knowing Will, it’s probably minimal dancing, but I just have terrible rhythm.”

“Okay, no problem, easily fixed. Let me just,” he reluctantly let go of Merlin and turned to his phone.  He would choose a song for them to dance to, one with an easy beat, and teach Merlin how to count it. 

“You and Me” by Lifehouse started playing, the music filling the carriage.  Merlin groaned and started laughing, “You had to choose this song? Of all the songs?”

“Why, do you not like it?”

“No…no it’s just…for the situation, just keep going.” Merlin waved the thought away and they got back into their ballroom stance. 

“Okay now close your eyes and listen to the music. Listen to that steady beat in the background…do you hear it?”

Arthur watched as Merlin closed his eyes.  His eyes drifted over Merlin’s cheekbones, to his ridiculous ears, the messy hair that curled behind his ears, and down to his prominent collarbone that stuck out under the Henley.  When Arthur looked back up to Merlin, his face warmed up under his blush.  Merlin had been watching him too. Arthur cleared his throat, “So…you, you got it?”

Merlin nodded and his tongue flicked out to lick his bottom lip, “I think. It’s…” He stepped towards Arthur, their bodies much closer than a ballroom stance should allow.  He rocked to the left, the right, and back, but he stopped, looking up to Arthur for confirmation.  Merlin’s blue eyes sparkled under his black lashes, the uncertainty in his eyes.

Arthur smiled, “Keep going, you got it.”

He rocked with the beat again.  Eventually, Merlin took control and let his feet guide them in a slow small circle, his hands pressing into Arthur to guide him.  It was more than extremely awkward at first, but Merlin was getting the hang of it.  Arthur decided to teach him more. “Now, if you’d like, instead of holding your hands out, both of your hands can go to her hips, and my—I mean, the girl’s hands—can go around your neck, making it easier to be closer and feel the rhythm between you two, rather than guessing it. But of course we don’t—oh!”

Merlin’s hands dropped down to Arthur’s hips, tugging them closer to Merlin’s, “Sorry,” he breathed, taking a step back.

“No, no, if you—“

“I’m a hands on learner.”

“Yeah, I got that,” Arthur whispered.  He let Merlin step into his space again and he tentatively wrapped his arms around Merlin’s neck.  It wasn’t until Merlin nodded and smiled that he let his muscles relax and enjoy the closeness and the music.

How did he get here? How did he go from absolutely despising this man to comfortably dancing with him?  Arthur wasn’t even thinking anymore, he was just letting it happen and it felt…wonderful. To let all inhibitions go and do something new, something crazy like dancing with a gorgeous stranger on a train.

“So, doesn’t the girl usually, like, I don’t know, lean her head on my shoulder or something?”

Arthur threw his head back in laughter. _This feeling again…this deep rooted heat in the very core of him was burning, begging to be let out._ “She can yes. If she feels comfortable enough to.”

Merlin bit his bottom lip, “Oh okay.” He looked around the compartment, “This is the weirdest thing I’ve ever done.”

“Me too.”

“Really? I thought you would be part of the mile high club by now.”

Arthur scoffed, “And what makes you think that?”

Merlin shrugged, “Because you’re…a good looking bloke.”  His hands slid from Arthur’s hips to hug behind his back. _It’s probably more comfortable for him, Arthur. Don’t. Think._

“Well thank you, but no, not a member yet.”

“Yet? Do you want to be?”

Arthur chuckled and shrugged, “Not sure, I guess we’ll have to see.”  The song had ended, but it was on a loop and the sounds of the first verse tinkled out of his phone, filling the carriage once more.

They continued rocking gently back and forth to the beat.  He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.  They were perfectly in-sync and Arthur wanted to be in Merlin’s space all the time.  He wanted to wrap his arms around Merlin when he came home from work.  He wanted to kiss every inch of him.  He wanted to rip off his clothes and ravish him, licking and sucking the planes and angles of his body…

When he opened his eyes, Merlin was watching him, a dark desire clouding his eyes.  “Arthur? What if I want to kiss my dance partner?”

Arthur’s heart pounded and his breath caught in his throat, “Well, does your partner seem interested?”

Merlin shuffled closer into Arthur’s space, his thigh fitting perfectly between Arthur’s legs.  Arthur wound his arms around Merlin’s shoulders, his lips ghosting over Merlin’s ears.  Arthur felt him shudder before his hands clutched at Arthur’s dress shirt.  He pulled his head back from Arthur’s, “I…I think so.”

Arthur smiled, “Then go for it.”

Merlin tilted his head, leaning closer and closer to Arthur until he could see the flecks of gold in the sea blue of Merlin’s eyes.  When their lips met it was like a beast had been released from Arthur’s chest.  He was elated and felt so _free_.  Kissing someone, without being judged.  Kissing someone, because this man must have performed some sort of magic on Arthur.  This clumsy idiot, this non-stop talking, crazy man was in charge of everything Arthur had vowed to control.

But as their lips found each other over and over, Arthur didn’t want it to end. He wanted more.  He bit Merlin’s bottom lip, gently, and Merlin retaliated by walking Arthur backwards.  He bumped into the seat and leaned against it; his shaking legs were grateful for the support.

His fingers found Merlin’s hair and he could finally run his fingers through the soft tufts as he ran his tongue along Merlin’s bottom lip, begging for entrance.  Merlin moaned when Arthur tugged a little too hard on his hair, but he let Arthur in.  As their tongues danced together in a beautiful, sweet rhythm, Merlin rocked his hips lightly to the music still playing in the background. 

The sudden pressure of Merlin’s thigh on the strain in Arthur’s dress pants made his head spin.  “Your…rhythm is better,” he gasped out.

Merlin chuckled and Arthur watched his Adam’s apple and had the sudden urge to trace every taut line in his neck.  Before he could even attempt to do so, Merlin’s lips crashed to his again, this time with a little more force. His kiss was filled with pure desire.  Merlin’s hands searched for something to grab onto. They settled on Arthur’s hips again, he grasped them so hard, Arthur wondered if there would be bruises later…

Merlin pulled away from the kiss.  His lips were plump and red and his eyes wide with want, with _need_ , “Fuck…Arthur, I—“

The carriage doors crashed opened and a stewardess stumbled in.  The red on her cheeks stood out against her pale skin, “Oh...sorry. We will be arriving shortly, gentleman.” She nodded curtly and rushed out.

Merlin laughed and let his head fall to Arthur’s shoulder with a groan, “I’m sorry for, um, kissing you.”

Arthur hooked his finger under Merlin’s chin and made him look up at him, “Don’t apologize.  I’m just sorry we may not see each other again.”

“It’s called a cell phone…I know you have one. It has awful music on it,” Merlin said, rolling his eyes.

Arthur gasped, “My music is not terrible. It’s only been playing one song.  Wait ‘til you hear the rest.”

“If that song is anything to go by, I’d rather die an early death than hear your music.” Merlin stepped away and Arthur frowned at the sudden loss of body heat.

Their task of gathering their things was not short of shy glances and playful banter.  Arthur was smitten and he was mentally kicking himself.  How could a day not wanting to even look at people turn into one where he wanted nothing more than to look into the eyes of this one man?

They both departed the train, walking side by side down the platform.

“So, thanks for the dance lesson,” Merlin whispered, rubbing the side of his face.

“You’re welcome. Thank _you_ for the uh—“ He waved his hand in the air.

Merlin giggled, “It was, ah, nice. If it’s not too much to ask, I would like to be able to do it again sometime.”

Arthur looked over to him, “Really?”

Merlin nodded shyly, looking anywhere but Arthur, particularly at the zipper of his jacket. Arthur reached into his bag, pulled out a piece of paper and pen, and wrote down his number.  He took Merlin’s hand and curled his fingers around the paper he placed in the palm of his hand.

Merlin looked down at it, a smile creeping up on his face.

“Well,” Arthur began, looking down the street to the right, towards the center of the city, “This is me.”

Merlin looked to other way, to the bus service that would take him to Ealdor. “And this is me.”  He gave Arthur one last look and one more beautiful smile, “I’ll see you around, Arthur Pendragon.”  He turned and started walking away.

Something in Arthur told him to yell for him to stop.  Yell for him to come back.

“Merlin!”

Merlin pivoted; a shocked look on his face was all Arthur saw before he collided into the dark haired man, their lips crashing together once more.  It was quick and messy; Merlin’s hands were tangled in Arthur’s suit jacket and Arthur’s hands in Merlin’s dark curls.  They pulled apart gasping, Merlin’s eyes were round with surprise and Arthur couldn’t stop smiling.  He pulled Merlin closer and whispered in his ear, “I can’t wait to see you again, Merlin Emrys.”

The smile on Merlin’s face was a mixture of shy and giddy excitement.  The smile didn’t leave. Not when Arthur gave him a swift kiss on the cheek.  Not when he turned to leave and _dammit_ the smile on Arthur’s face wouldn’t leave either.


End file.
